Invoked Caliga
カリギュラ | romaji_name = Shōkanjū Karigyura | trans_name = Invoked Beast Caligula | image = InvokedCaliga-FUEN-EN-ScR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Beast | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1000 | def = 1800 | passcode = 13529466 | fm = Aleister the Invoker | materials = "Aleister the Invoker" + 1 DARK monster | effect_types = Continuous, Continuous | lore = "Aleister the Invoker" + 1 DARK monster If a player's monster effect attempts to activate, none of that player's monsters can activate their effects for the rest of this turn while this card is face-up on the field. Each player can attack with only 1 monster during each Battle Phase. | fr_lore = "Aleister l'Invokhateur" + 1 monstre TÉNÈBRES Si l'effet de monstre d'un joueur tente de s'activer, aucun des monstres de ce joueur ne peut activer ses effets le reste de ce tour tant que cette carte est face recto sur le Terrain. Chaque joueur ne peut attaquer qu'avec 1 monstre durant chaque Battle Phase. | de_lore = „Aleister der Beschwörer“ + 1 FINSTERNIS Monster Falls ein Monstereffekt eines Spielers versucht, aktiviert zu werden, kann keins der Monster des Spielers für den Rest dieses Spielzugs seine Effekte aktivieren, solange diese Karte offen auf dem Spielfeld liegt. Jeder Spieler kann während jeder Battle Phase nur mit 1 Monster angreifen. | it_lore = "Aleister l'Invocatore" + 1 mostro OSCURITÀ Se l'effetto di un mostro di un giocatore prova ad attivarsi, nessuno dei mostri di quel giocatore può attivare i suoi effetti per il resto di questo turno mentre questa carta è scoperta sul Terreno. Ogni giocatore può attaccare solo con 1 mostro durante ogni Battle Phase. | pt_lore = "Aleister, Aquele que Invoka" + 1 monstro de TREVAS Se um efeito de monstro de qualquer duelista tentar ativar, nenhum dos monstros desse duelista pode ativar seus efeitos pelo resto deste turno enquanto este card estiver com a face para cima no campo. Cada duelista pode atacar com apenas 1 monstro durante cada Fase de Batalha. | es_lore = "Aleister, el que Invoka" + 1 monstruo de OSCURIDAD Si un efecto de monstruo de un jugador intenta activarse, ninguno de los monstruos de ese jugador pueden activar sus efectos por el resto de este turno mientras esta carta esté boca arriba en el Campo. Cada jugador puede atacar con sólo 1 monstruo durante cada Battle Phase. | ja_lore = 「召喚師アレイスター」＋闇属性モンスター ①：このカードがモンスターゾーンに存在する限り、その間はお互いに、それぞれ１ターンに１度しかモンスターの効果を発動できず、それぞれバトルフェイズにモンスター１体でしか攻撃できない。 | ko_lore = "소환사 알레이스터" + 어둠 속성 몬스터 ①: 이 카드가 몬스터 존에 존재하는 한, 그 동안은 서로, 각각 1턴에 1번밖에 몬스터의 효과를 발동할 수 없으며, 각각 배틀 페이즈에 몬스터 1장으로밖에 공격할 수 없다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = DARK | archseries = Invoked | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires specific Effect Monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires Attribute specific Fusion Materials | m/s/t = Prevents activation of Effect Monsters | attack = Prevents attacks | database_id = 12844 }}